


Dumbasses

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue, Gay, Hand Jobs, I love this ship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Making Out, Marcos - Freeform, Oneshot, Soren - Freeform, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 22: Hand jobs“Man, I’m gay.”Laugh.“You’re such a dumbass Soren.”





	Dumbasses

Soren let his tongue slide into Marcos’ mouth as the guard pressed him tightly against the wall, craving physical contact like never before. He moaned in delight over the nice taste of Marcos mouth, and how his hands seemed to find just the right spots when he ran them over his chest. Soren felt his erection grow, as it began to feel a bit too tight inside of his pants.

“Well.”, Marcos said as he pulled away, both men gasping for breath. “You seem eager.”

“Of course I am when you’re making out with me like that.”

Laugh.

Oh how Marcos’ laugh changed Soren’s world, it was like being out under a spell of lust, unable to escape as all he could think about was those passionate eyes, that black hair, and those sweet lips pressed against his own.

“Man I’m gay.”

Another laugh.

“You’re such a dumbass Soren. You know that right? But I still love you.”

“You’re the dumbass here.”

“Dream on.”

The tension almost became to much for the knight as he looked at Marcos.

“Shit, just take my pants off.”

“You don’t have to say that twice.”

Marcos unbuckled Soren’s pants, and as he pulled them down, Soren’s cock sprung free, already leaking with precum. He was painfully hard, and let out a loud groan as Marcos gently placed his thumb against his sensitive tip and began stroking it in slow circles. Soren moaned as the pleasure hit him, and he had to bite his lip so that he wouldn’t scream. Marcos of course, enjoyed it.

He sped up the tempo, and let his entire hand grasp Soren’s firm base before moving, pressing just so tight so that it wouldn’t be painful as he jerked his lover off. He enjoyed Soren’s ragged breathing, and took his other hand, and lightly began to play with his balls. That, became to much for Soren.

“Marcos, I’m gonna…”

He smirked.

“Then cum on me.”


End file.
